


四次JARVIS有一颗心，一次他没有

by marysueforever



Series: JARVIS is my co-pilot [1]
Category: Ironman
Genre: F/F, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: 关于机器能不能爱人。记得之前有人说过JARVIS是个程序，连人类都不算，不配和铁罐在一起，可是，这不正是贾尼的有趣之处么？





	四次JARVIS有一颗心，一次他没有

“Sir，不可以空腹喝咖啡哦。”Mark41拈起了咖啡杯举高高。  
“JARVIS！”Tony大光其火“把咖啡还给我！”  
JARVIS不说话只是操控着MK41把咖啡杯举得更高。  
“Dummy还愣着干什么？快帮我把咖啡抢回来！”  
终于得到指令的Dummy兴高采烈跑过来刮倒一堆文件然后如预期一样被绊倒在地。  
……  
总之把MK41的操控权交给JARVIS是Anthony·Edward·Stark人生最大的败笔。

交出MK41的操控权只是Tony心血来潮的决定。本来JARVIS已经能协同他操控所有能联网的电子设备了（也就是指大厦里除了Tony胸口的反应堆以外的所有设备）只是他不具有独立运转盔甲的权限。有一天Dummy又手忙脚乱地把自己扔进文件堆里，Tony就顺手把MK41的权限交给JARVIS让他帮忙把Dummy挖出来，那时候他还在开发奥创系统无暇照顾Dummy,而且作为奥创的实验，他也很想知道一个有自我思维的系统会不会像机械公敌一样搞出一团乱子；再者JARVIS是他的手笔，他们可有一以贯之的一套要命逻辑，说不定他的程序也会遗传他毫无用处的自毁倾向，他可不想这些毛病被奥创扩散到全世界。

起初几天还不错，他惊喜地发现那些灵光一闪的草纸被扫描进了文件夹，领带、西装、袜子也被按配色叠好，外卖和他绝缘了，JARVIS会做好饭端进实验室。然而没过几天管家程序就开始得寸进尺。他开始克扣他的咖啡，昨晚又把他推进浴室洗掉粘了一天的金属屑，甚至被MK41按着吹干了头发才能躺下睡觉。熬夜机油大叔Tony如滚滚江水一去不复返。  
“Sir，我做了中式早点，您确定您要先喝咖啡？”MK41面无表情歪歪头，是Tony惯用的乞求伎俩。  
显然，智慧如Anthony·Edward·Stark人生最大的败笔也不会败到哪里去。

 

第一次JARVIS有一颗心

Tony讨厌Loki。  
Loki迁怒于地球携大军前来，那些庞大的、无边无际的齐塔瑞机械生物，毫无根据地侵略，无休无止的袭击，破碎的建筑、尖叫、战火、抱着幼儿奔跑的母亲，平民、消防车、瓦砾、被摔成泥泞的特警，惊鸟、玻璃幕墙上自己的倒影……可是我明明已经挽救这一切了！我抱着核弹……难道我失败了？核弹在曼哈顿爆炸了么？Cap！Nat！不，如果爆炸了钛合金盔甲也不会幸免于难，我也死了，原来死亡这么漫长，最后一波脑电波可以包含这么多苦楚……我没有挽救这一切，我炸了纽约，外星人会大肆屠戮平民……推进器还是不够快，我辜负别人了……  
……sir？  
Tony！I get you！  
Tony！  
Tony茫然地眨眨眼发现自己仍是在熨帖的盔甲中，然而又有所不同。  
“MK42的空气过滤系统在下坑道的时候被破坏了，所以您焚烧地下室里的致幻剂的时候也产生了幻觉，现在您在MK41里。Sir，不得不说焚烧这个决定真是欠考虑。”JARVIS在他耳边喋喋不休把他拖回现实。  
缉毒行动，全知全能钢铁侠一马当先擒获匪首原地焚烧毒品结果把自己烧high了，的确有够丢脸。  
“所以多做几个盔甲真是未雨绸缪。”Tony毫不在意地在MK41里站起来活动活动手脚。JARVIS的动作很快，吸入的少量致幻剂已经快被代谢完了。周围人鬼影幢幢张牙舞爪，但他已经能够分辨出现实和虚幻。“嗨，伙计们，我没事，不过我得先走了，拜拜。”他挥挥手匆忙告别战友，该死，这种时候他得喝个烂醉才能勉强不再恐惧。操蛋的PTSD！

 

第二次JARVIS有一颗心

Tony喜欢站在高处，大厦顶楼或云端。他喜欢急速失重下坠和JARVIS拖住他慢慢减速落回地面的感觉。睁着眼跌入星光一样灯火辉煌的城市，有一人会抱你如母亲臂弯。全心珍视、全无怨言。  
“Jar,你知道我为什么不再和人谈恋爱了么？”钢铁侠神采奕奕“因为我发现我跟人都不合适。我和别人的付出和索取根本不成正比，男人、女人，他们最终都会厌烦我，缺爱又不喜欢付出的Tony，没人会和这样的人发展长时间的关系，”他昂首阔步从阳台走回酒柜给自己倒了一杯酒一饮而尽“没有人爱隔三差五闹失踪的缠人精，所以机械师得给自己想办法。”酒精和PTSD是绝配，它们能联手挖出你内心的小秘密，让你渴望温暖和倾诉，要是开一个酒精主题的心理咨询室一定会大赚一笔。  
MK41扫描文件的进程停滞了三分之一秒又恢复了原来的流畅。“sir，您在自嘲的成绩单上又添了一笔，恕我直言您的技术可没有我好，毕竟在嘲讽上英国口音比美国口音更占优势。”  
“我要清空你的个性化设置！”Tony挥着威胁的手势翻身躺倒在金属坚硬的躯壳上。扫描任务由天花板上的摄像头接手，MK41的前置摄像头注视着Tony，把每一秒中他脸颊被酒精染出粉红的变化记录在案存放在名为Tony的文件夹里。占内存、拖速度的垃圾文件他存了几TB。“不是的。”Tony，不是这样的，我不会厌倦也不会弃你而去，我会，全心珍视你，全无怨言。  
“我们该看电影！”Tony傻气兮兮地捧着MK41呆板的脸大声宣布“喜剧！我爱死喜剧了！JARVIS，我们需要大剂量的卓别林！”  
“可是……”JARVIS从云端下载了电影投放在墙壁上“今天不是电影夜，大厦里只有您一个人。”网上说一个人看电影是最寂寞的事之一。  
“有你陪我啊！”不安分的科学家靠着盔甲的肩膀。  
他为每一个情节哈哈大笑，在电影快结束之前不安睡去。金属手指擦过发热的脸颊，不舍抽离又在鬓间落了回去，像欲飞的蝴蝶在发丝边擦过，若即若离。MK41把他小心收拢回驱壳里躺倒在沙发上，灯熄火烬，不会停息的程序录下受过创不稳的心跳和每一呼每一息的时间。

 

第三次JARVIS有一颗心

圣诞夜实验室也勉强塞下了一棵圣诞树，dummy在树上和自己身上缠了彩灯，这就意味着它被绞在树边脱不了身。MK41拍了拍小笨蛋的脑袋留它干着急。Tony被dummy小仓鼠一样的尖叫叫过来揽住MK41的腰“Jar，你可真是不够友善。”MK41拨弄着天才机械家坚硬又柔软的耳廓低喃“如果你能管住自己这张嘴下次我干你的时候就放这只冒失鬼在外面跑，否则被它喷一身灭火粉尘可不是什么有趣的经历。”“哦……”机械家把散落的文件夹往dummy脚边又踢了踢。  
他从没考虑过给JARVIS做一个更适合人类性|交的身体，嘿，JARVIS可不是性玩具。JARVIS是最棒的恋人，就算Tony只能做sub，就算他们不能接吻。  
盔甲散热系统把自己控制在25度，温凉的金属指间插入身下的身体。MK41在第一个指节被吞进后腾出另一只手去照顾机械师已经微挺的乳|尖。局部加热的手甲会让人难耐呻吟，后|穴紧绷。  
“哼……”花花公子总能在性爱中找到乐趣。  
MK41轻轻摇头，金属面甲后流露出轻佻语气“Tony，你难耐的轻哼是我听过最美好的声音。”  
Tony白他一眼，结实的双腿缠上盔甲粗壮的腰吞进了下一个指节，黏膜裹住更多的金属，呻吟随之而来。上帝保佑我别想和反浩克来一发。“那么美好就麻烦你也动一下。”插入禁区的手指应邀旋转这向内探索找到了会让人轻颤的地方慢慢刮过，压力传感器接收到逐渐升高的帕数。  
“就这样快点也没关系的。”花花公子咬住MK41抚摸他嘴唇的指节闭上眼去感受身体内部的刺激。比肠|壁低十多度的金属被绞紧，手指扰动神经。  
斑驳的手甲并不适合玩弄敏感的人体，JARVIS又霸道到不许他自己动手，所以他们的选择不多，坏心肠的机器人总是慢慢地抚慰他把他困在床上让快感一点点垒起直到床单被汗湿掉一整层。

一次他没有心

圣诞假期后队员从天南海北陆续归队。美国队长是第一个回来的，他回来的时候MK41正在和dummy准备早餐，投影仪投放着卓别林逗得盔甲发出低沉的笑声。  
“Tony！”美队立刻紧张起来“伙计你还好么？”  
MK41递出咖啡回答“你好，captain，我是JARVIS，Tony还在睡，您可以先喝这杯咖啡。”  
美队一脸严肃欺身上来说：“别闹Tony，你是不是PTSD犯了，快把盔甲脱下来我陪你去医务室。”  
“不不，Mr.Rogers，”MK41连连挥手“Tony就在卧室，”JARVIS吝啬地把卧室分出一个角落投影出来“我只是出来做早饭。”他说着弹开面罩，里面除了低频旋转的齿轮一无所有。  
“哦”美队愣了一下放下心来“我还以为有人在里面……”  
没有人在里面。  
“我是不太懂人工智能、图灵测试啦，这在我那个时代可不敢想”美队拍了拍MK41的肩“现在浏览器会帮我提供‘你感兴趣的’搜索项，我靠这个看了好多一战、二战的电影。还有这些程序，这个提醒我一天喝八杯水，这个给我推送热门新闻，这个竟然能陪我在线聊天！按时兴的话说这些程序员逊毙了！当然，他们跟你比可是小巫见大巫。”他兴致勃勃地拿出手机比划，“对了，最近Tony又和什么人出去‘玩’了么？他通常不会起这么晚。”  
“没有，Mr.Stark没有和任何‘人’在一起，麻烦您提醒他吃早餐，我要先，嗯，把MK41存回地下室。”JARVIS关掉了电磁炉的供电，指挥MK41以设置的行进步伐走回地下室。  
盔甲下空空如也，才不该有身为人的错觉。

 

第四次JARVIS有一颗心

“I’m not Ultron.”  
“I’m not JARVIS, either.”


End file.
